Digital cameras, in all their forms, have proliferated greatly since their earliest days, led by the popularity of standalone digital cameras for replacing traditional film cameras and the integration of digital cameras with smartphones and other portable devices. To keep up with such proliferation, manufacturing and testing of digital cameras, camera modules, and camera sensors needs to be efficient with respect to speed and cost.
A traditional camera testing system typically includes a structure, which includes a light booth, a receptacle or opening where the lens of the camera module can be directed toward the light booth, and test charts for testing different aspects or characteristics of the camera. The charts are printed or laid on physical objects, such as plates. Within the light booth, multiple test charts may be mounted at various distances from the camera module under test. Alternatively, there is a movable platform within the light booth onto which a chart is loaded, and the platform can move in order to move the chart closer or farther away from the camera module under test. The use of physically mounted test charts requires a relatively large structure, which takes up valuable factory floor space. As a result, such a structure is inefficient with respect to cost and space. Reclaiming some of that space would be both more cost-effective and space-effective, and may even be speed-effective as well.